


got me feelin' like pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum

by tapiocasoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, just like one line of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapiocasoob/pseuds/tapiocasoob
Summary: Taehyun likes to think he is a generally composed and level headed person. Right now is not one of those moments.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 2





	got me feelin' like pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum

**Author's Note:**

> **!! if you have a problem with explicit works about the txt members, im sorry please click away !!**
> 
> note: taehyun has a vagina and uses he/him pronouns
> 
> title from [candy](https://open.spotify.com/track/6kKC35sKUh2FUx4M0qAL44?si=MCLqry_-QE-9asuXfE_otw) by baekhyun

Taehyun and Yeonjun haven’t had time to themselves for a while now. A ‘while’ being about two weeks, which is frankly not all that long, but still. Taehyun can feel the effects on him. He likes to think he is a generally composed and level headed person. Right now is not one of those moments.

“What do you want, hmm?”

Taehyun squirms on Yeonjun’s lap, upon hearing him. He’s persistently rutting his crotch against Yeonjun and can feel Yeonjun’s cock growing harder under him. He’s getting too hot now, still fully clothed, it’s suffocating. 

“I- Want you to eat me out. Also, w-want to be fucked. Please.” Taehyun manages. Yeonjun can tell he’s thought of this beforehand.

Well, he said please. Yeonjun pushes Taehyun so he lies on his back and he climbs off the bed to kneel between his legs. He peels off Taehyun’s underwear, watching the slick, wet, discharge that is left behind on the fabric. Is it weird that he finds it hot? He feels his cock twitch at the gray cloth soaked through, practically black now. Taehyun pulls his shirt off as well, then reaches for Yeonjun’s, tugging insistently.

“ _Hyung_ , hurry please.” Taehyun whines. Yeonjun loves it when he gets like this. Like a bottomless pit, completely shameless.

Yeonjun needs a better angle. He reaches to grab a pillow and places it down on the edge of the bed, before manhandling Taehyun on top of it. Now he doesn’t need to completely crane his neck.

Taehyun feels Yeonjun lick a thick wet stripe along his cunt. He remembers once Yeonjun said he likes the taste. Taehyun didn’t believe that, and told him he probably just likes knowing he’s making him feel good. Pussy tastes like pussy after all. But Yeonjun insisted. Maybe Taehyun is starting to believe him. He can’t help but sigh and close his eyes as Yeonjun continues with little kitten licks into his cunt. 

Coming up for air after a while, Yeonjun uses his fingers to spread his folds. Taehyun’s pink inside. Shiny and wet, webs of slick sticking to Yeonjun’s fingers.

“ _Hyu-ung_ , stop staring. It’s embarrassing.”

“Alright, sorry,” He’s not sorry, he did it to watch Taehyun get embarrassed, “Can’t help it, you’re pretty. Pretty inside too.”

Taehyun groans, covering his face with his hands, who the hell says pussy is pretty? 

Yeonjun keeps Taehyun spread with one hand and uses the other to press a finger in. He feels the ridges of Taehyun’s walls around his fingers and shivers thinking about how good he’s going to feel on his dick. He appreciates Yeonjun going slow, just using one finger, but Taehyun barely feels anything, just a dull stretch. Not even close to enough

“Another one.” 

“Another already?”

Taehyun reaches down to grab Yeonjun’s hand, pulling insistently. Guess that answers it. Yeonjun has two fingers in now, the middle and ring, pressing into him. Squelchy wet sounds fill the room as Yeonjun curls his fingers, prodding his insides. 

“Taehyun-ah, you’re doing so well,” Yeonjun adds in a third finger, fucking into him faster now, Taehyun’s body shakes from the force of each thrust, “God, you’re fucking tight.” He knows Taehyun likes it when he’s just a little mean to him. Definitely something to explore another time.

After a while, Yeonjun pulls his fingers out and Taehyun makes a noise like he’s been punched at the feeling of being so empty so suddenly. He wipes his hand on the sheets, leaving behind dark streaks on the fabric. 

He can tell Taehyun is getting impatient again. Thankfully, Yeonjun quickly replaces his fingers with his mouth, pushing back into Taehyun with his tongue. 

“Hyung, ah, _fuck_ ,” Taehyun threads his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair and _pulls_ , hooking his ankles against Yeonjun’s back.

Yeonjun can’t tell if he’s drooling or if Taehyun is just that wet right now. He knows Taehyun didn’t believe him when he said he likes how he tastes, but he swears it's true. He makes sure to lap up as much slick as he can, just for Taehyun to ooze more. 

Taehyun is breathing hard above him, like he’s trying not to moan out loud. Yeonjun distantly realizes he’s rutting against the side of their bed. Like a fucking dog or something. How desperate does he look right now?

His jaw is starting to go sore. Yeonjun closes his mouth with a click before going back in to suck at Taehyun’s clit. He almost feels bad. The way Taehyun squeals and ruts up into his mouth is pitiful.

Yeonjun uses one hand to knead at his thigh, feeling how Taehyun’s muscle flexes underneath his fingers. He’s writhing now, with all this attention on his clit. “ _H-nnh_ , Yeonjun hyung. Want your cock.” Taehyun tries to push Yeonjun’s head away. Yeonjun obliges, with a slap to his thigh that makes Taehyun twitch. 

He strips off his pants and underwear, and his cock springs up and slaps against his stomach. They both stare at it, then at each other, Taehyun smiling like he just won the lottery. It looks angry, like the veins are about to burst. Precum leaks from the tip, and Taehyun licks at it without warning. 

“What the-” Yeonjun splutters. Taehyun tugs Yeonjun back down, sitting him on the side of the bed before climbing on top, thighs bracketed on either side of him. 

“Taehyun, condom.”

“Don’t want one. Want you to come inside me.”

“ _God_ , you’re fucking crazy I swear-” Yeonjun groans with a snicker and pulls Taehyun’s mouth against his. The sounds of their lips sliding against each other goes straight to Yeonjun’s dick.

Taehyun wraps his hand around Yeonjun’s cock, stroking and feeling how hard it is in his hands, “Wish you could fill me up with your cum. Until I’m so full and dripping with it, fucking knock me up.”

Yeonjun’s eyes roll back, “Augh, shut the fuck up, you’re going to make me come if you keep saying things like that.”

Taehyun begrudgingly lets go, getting up to dig through the nightstand drawer to find a condom and rolls it over Yeonjun’s length. Yeonjun grabs Taehyun’s thighs, lifting him up so he can angle his cock while Taehyun uses his fingers to spread his folds open. He sits back down, sighing at the familiar stretch of Yeonjun inside him.

Placing his hands on Yeonjun’s legs for leverage, Taehyun starts to lift himself off his dick before sinking back down. Both of them groan at each downward slide, Taehyun groaning at the exertion it takes to bounce himself up and down.

“Unh, _unh_ , Yeonjun-hyung,” Taehyun’s voice sounds like it’s being pounded out of him, “My thighs are sore. Want you to fuck me on my back.” Why did he do leg day yesterday? 

“Okay, Taehyun-ah, I got you.” Yeonjun pulls out and flips them so Taehyun is lying on his back. Yeonjun manhandles him so he’s spread almost obscenely and settles between his legs. 

“Yeonjun-hyung. Last time,” Taehyun clears his throat, feeling shy all of a sudden, “you rubbed it on my clit before putting it in. Can you do that again?”

Yeonjun laughs, too turned on to make fun of him at this point. He holds onto his cock and slides it between Taehyun’s folds, the head of his dick catching on his clit. Taehyun wails, hands grabbing at Yeonjun’s waist as he thrusts his hips up. Yeonjun watches him, amused.

“This really feels that good?” 

“Hah, _unh_ , y-yes. Hyung, do it a bit more then put it in.” He grins as he listens to how wrecked Taehyun is, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt and listens to his request. Yeonjun makes sure to remember this, he’ll do it every time if it makes Taehyun feel that good.

“Okay, baby.” Yeonjun’s getting too worked up now, he needs to be inside of him, “Gonna fuck you now.”

Taehyun wraps his legs around Yeonjun’s waist as he starts to push back inside. The ribbed, soft walls of Taehyun’s cunt are warm around him, and Yeonjun has to stop for a second to make sure he doesn’t burst right there. 

Once Yeonjun bottoms out, he groans a sigh of relief. He grinds in deeper, before almost pulling out completely and slowly pushing back in. Taehyun swears the way his dick fills him up is fucking addicting. And while, sometimes he likes it slow like this, he doesn’t want that today.

Taehyun uses his hands to hook around his legs and spreads his legs further apart, determined but wincing at the soreness in his thigh muscles. Now they’re pressed up against his chest. Yeonjun understands what Taehyun is doing, and grabs his feet to rest on his shoulders, folding him and thrusting back in _hard_.

“A- _ahh_ , hyung. Go faster, unh-” Taehyun pants. He’s a mess, his cunt making sloshy wet sounds everytime Yeonjun snaps his cock back in. He bends Taehyun completely in half, ramming into him with sharp thrusts of his hips. 

Taehyun feels the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, but he knows he wants to keep them open. He wants to watch as Yeonjun loses it, sweat droplets forming at his hairline, breath coming in heavy pants, until the only thing he can think of is Taehyun’s pussy around him. Fuck, he’s going crazy.

“ _Fuck_ , daddy. Feels so good.” Taehyun spreads his legs impossibly wider. He can’t help it.

Shit, Taehyun’s calling him daddy already. He must be closer than Yeonjun thought. Yeonjun does his best to keep the pace of his thrusts consistent, but he can feel himself speeding up, chasing the warm heat as his thighs slap against Taehyun. Wet, filthy noises fill the room, the sound of Taehyun’s cunt squelching, and the slapping of flesh against flesh.

“Unh, _unh_ , d-daddy- ah!” Taehyun’s almost incoherent now, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He keeps making these breathy high-pitched noises, his body riding up the bed with each thrust. Yeonjun wants to die. “W-want to come, want to come please.” Taehyun tugs at Yeonjun’s arm.

Yeonjun understands, he wants his clit played with. He makes sure not to slow down his thrusts, Taehyun complained to him before about it, and reaches down to rub circles against his clit. Taehyun arches his back, tensing his legs around Yeonjun.

“ _Ahhh_ , fuck, I’m close. Hyung, kiss please.” Taehyun likes being kissed as he comes. Yeonjun grabs Taehyun’s hand to replace his, so he can rub at his clit himself while Yeonjun leans forward to kiss him, fucking into him as hard as he possibly can. They’re barely kissing, mostly just panting against each other's mouth, but they both like the closeness.

“Shit, Taehyun-ah. I love you.” He can’t help it, he gets sappy when he’s close, “I love you so much.”

“ _Mmph_ , I-I love you too. ” Yeonjun can hear the desperate hitch of his voice, punctuated by breathless moans. A few more thrusts should do it.

“A-ah, I’m close, d-daddy _fuck_. Yeonjun, _hah_ , oh fuck-” 

Taehyun’s body seizes up with the force of his orgasm, and he crushes his lips against Yeonjun’s. As Taehyun rides out his orgasm, he doesn’t really make any sound. He just clenches his eyes shut, bites down on his bottom lip so hard Yeonjun is always scared he’ll draw blood, and closes his fists hard around whatever he’s holding. Right now, it’s Yeonjun’s hair. He’s scared Taehyun is going to pull it out.

As Taehyun’s body tenses from his orgasm, so does his pussy, squeezing tight around Yeonjun’s cock and it makes Yeonjun dizzy. He continues to fuck him through his orgasm, and it feels like he’s breaching something he shouldn’t be allowed to. Like he’s splitting Taehyun open, burying himself inside him until he reaches his guts. 

Taehyun has just started to come down from his orgasm before Yeonjun is warning him, “I’m close, I’m close, _Taehyun-_ ” 

Taehyun wants to scream at how overstimulated he is, Yeonjun isn’t letting up. “Wait daddy, not in the condom. On my face, I want it on my face.” Yeah, Taehyun’s definitely thought this through. 

“Ah, _fuck_.” Yeonjun groans, so particular. He pulls out, the sudden loss of Taehyun’s warmth around him staving him off for a second. Taehyun’s legs drop down and Yeonjun moves to straddle his chest. He rips off the condom and reaches down to jerk himself off. It just takes a few strokes before he’s cumming in white streaks over Taehyun’s face, a string of obscenities leaving his mouth. Fuck, he thinks he’s going to black out. 

Once Yeonjun’s breathing returns back to normal, he looks down at Taehyun, at the cum splattered over his face. He represses the urge to take a picture. Instead he climbs off of Taehyun to get a towel. When he comes back into the room, he finds Taehyun dipping his fingers in the strands of cum on his face, putting the tip of it in his mouth and swallowing. He reminds Yeonjun of a little kid, sneaking icing off a cake. He’s both endeared and kind of disgusted.

“You should eat more pineapple, hyung.” Taehyun’s nose wrinkles at the taste. 

Yeonjun settles on the bed next to where Taehyun’s lying down, and wipes the cum off his face. “Gross, I didn’t tell you to eat it.” he strokes at Taehyun’s cheekbone once he’s all clean.

“You even got it in my hair. Did you not jack off the whole time we didn’t have sex or something?” 

Yeonjun smiles at his blunt choice of words, “I guess I didn’t. We should do this more, not have sex for two weeks. Always fun when you get like this.”

Yeonjun laughs as Taehyun swats him on the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> come say hi to me on _[twt](https://twitter.com/tapiocasoob)_ !


End file.
